


The City of Brotherly Love (Is Back East)

by Sangerin



Category: Frasier - Fandom
Genre: Community: 12dayschristmas, Gen, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 01:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You always take what is mine!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The City of Brotherly Love (Is Back East)

'Does the rain in this godforsaken city never stop?' fumed Frasier, staring at the foam on top of his coffee.

'I'm surprised at you, Frasier,' said Niles. 'Using a word like "godforsaken".'

'Oh, for crying out loud!' returned Frasier. 'I don't even know why you sat down at the table here with me… you've made it perfectly clear you'd rather I had never moved back to Seattle.' 

'No,' said Niles, 'Just that you hadn't decided to make my favourite coffee shop yours, too.' He began to pout. 'You always take what is mine!'

'Stop sulking.' 

'Then stop taking my things!'


End file.
